freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arcadia Aoi/@comment-96.242.10.227-20151120030517/@comment-27247962-20151123204922
@ Otaku I can understand you hating Gengo's guts, but don't lay blame where it doesn't belong! Gengo had in no way control over what his son did. Hehe i'm going to take this chance and see if I can get some ppl to love this man or at least put out the fire around him! Gengo does some moralquestioning stuff, but it's because he is a very important piece in play! That's why his actions constantly get augmented and he's been sh*t on for every tiny thing he does wrong. Don't forget that without him starting his countermeasures, humanity would've already lost! If not for him having a brain for human behaviour, he would've already been murdered/imprisoned/fired/sacrificed/ripped off/publicly humiliated/manipulated/... causing humanity to loose almost instantly. He is the only one cunning enough to gradually increase his control over earth's countermeasures, because he knows he is the best chance on getting something done, while also being aware that his actions will definitily bring about jealousy, hatred, fear, ambition, greed, humiliation in other people causing him to probably loose his head sooner or later. He doesn't want any other family to be burdened with the task of being the hope of mankind, because he knows how unstable Novagenes are. Even with all that on his head he can still enjoy, laugh and care and on top off that carry on with the road he decided to take, while standing behind him humanity with a gun in their hand and in front of him the Nova with freezing and a beam ready to fire should he take a step in the wrong direction. And even knowing that following his orders will get the best result and chance, he still is that respectable a man to ask people instead of demanding them! The most important thing probably is that although you are blaming him for a lot, he still is the only researcher that didn't end up fighting humans instead of Nova when his project fails or he is cornered by fellow researchers. It we're always other researcher who thought they knew it better or were jealous off him. The humans he sacrificed always volunteered knowing that and died fighting for the cause they agreed upon fighting for!!! I would blame Oohara's failed experiment causing many human sacrifices or Radox assassination attempt far more then I would ever blame Gengo. It's something I don't understand about people, they can blame a president choosing to demand more taxes to get his country out of the red and saving a lot of people in the longterm of things, as much as they blame a terrorrist for bomming a thousand people. People can blame the police for arriving too late and letting 2/10 victims die in a hostage, as much as they blame a man raping 8 females or kids... It's something i can't possibly understand, how people can be that selfish or stuck up about the negative, ignoring the good it has brought or will bring! The thing I can appreciate is seeing the positive when there's almost nothing positive about it, like the man raping 8women, who had his 9th victim already locked up, but luckily she was saved in time, then people can forget the about the 8 unlucky people and focus on that one victim that was saved. But that also sometimes has a conceited side to it considering they always immediately see the negative side of things that aren't nearly as bad as someone raping another one... ke I'm straying, my bad -_- Just remember: Gengo is GOOD, Gengo is STRONG, he might occasionally do something WRONG, but the end of the Nova, that was his plan all ALONG!!!